prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
KKPCALM29/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM29-Yukari&Akira in gazebo.png|Yukari & Akira sitting in a gazebo KKPCALM29-Yukari&Akira English lesson.png|Yukari & Akira studying English KKPCALM29-Yukari straightens Akira's hair.png|Yukari straightens Akira's hair KKPCALM29-Yukari troubled wind.png|Yukari looks troubled KKPCALM29-Elisio snap petal.png|Elisio snaps a rose petal for dramatic effect KKPCALM29-Himari gushing about Yukari.png|Himari gushing about Yukari KKPCALM29-Yukari tickles Himari.png|Yukari tickles Himari KKPCALM29-Himari smitten with Yukari.png|Himari smitten with Yukari KKPCALM29-Yukari nyaa 2.png|Yukari is just like a cat KKPCALM29-Yukari&Akira talking to old lady.png|Yukari looks away while Akira talks to an old lady KKPCALM29-Yukari&Akira talking to children.png|Children want to play with Akira KKPCALM29-Akira with sky and flowers.png|Akira points out the pretty sky and flowers to Yukari KKPCALM29-Akira silly.png|Akira laughs at herself KKPCALM29-Yukari runs away from Akira.png|Yukari runs away from Akira KKPCALM29-Yukari in garden.png|Yukari sitting in her grandma's garden KKPCALM29-Yukari with Akira's leaf boat.png|Yukari is surprised by Akira's leaf boat KKPCALM29-Akira tries to cheer Yukari up with a boat.png|Akira tried to cheer Yukari up with a little boat KKPCALM29-Akira skipping stone.png|Akira skipping a stone KKPCALM29-Akira offers Yukari a stone.png|Akira offers Yukari a stone KKPCALM29-Akira with stone.png|Akira thinks skipping stones is fun KKPCALM29-Akira smiling at Yukari.png|Akira smiles at Yukari KKPCALM29-Yukari looking at Akira.png|Yukari looks at Akira KKPCALM29-Yukari's grandma asking her a favor.png|Yukari's grandma asks her a favor KKPCALM29-KiraPati in the rain.png|KiraPati in the rain KKPCALM29-Yukari playing with her hair.png|Yukari playing with her hair KKPCALM29-Everyone encourages Yukari.png|Everyone encourages Yukari KKPCALM29-Ichika and Yukari making macarons.png|Ichika and Yukari making macarons KKPCALM29-KiraPati after the rain.png|KiraPati after the rain KKPCALM29-Yukari holding macarons.png|Yukari holding the macha macarons they made KKPCALM29-Elisio using his card.png|Elisio uses his card KKPCALM29-Yukari's grandma waiting for Yukari.png|Yukari's grandma is waiting for Yukari to bring over the macarons KKPCALM29-Macaron and her mirror image.png|Macaron and her mirror image KKPCALM29-Mirror Macaron and Elisio.png|Elisio invites Macaron to look at her dark side KKPCALM29-Macaron steps into the mirror.png|Macaron steps into the mirror KKPCALM29-Yukari's grandma tells Akira Yukari is missing.png|Yukari's grandma tells Akira that Yukari is missing KKPCALM29-Macaron and images of her past.png|Macaron is shown images from her past KKPCALM29-Young Yukari appears.png|Young Yukari appears KKPCALM29-Macaron and young Yukari.png|Macaron and young Yukari KKPCALM29-Macaron trapped.png|Macaron is trapped KKPCALM29-Elisio interrupted by Cures.png|Elisio is interrupted by the arrival of the other Cures KKPCALM29-The other Cures appear.png|The other Cures arrive to help Macaron KKPCALM29-Chocolat sword attack.png|Chocolat turns her Candy Rod into a sword to attack Elisio KKPCALM29-Chocolat screaming for Macaron.png|Chocolat screams for Macaron KKPCALM29-Noir Miroir MotW.png|Elisio created a monster from the Ichigozaka Park clock and Yukari's macarons KKPCALM29-Macaron acknowledges her dark side.png|Macaron acknowledges her dark side KKPCALM29-Elisio notices Macaron isn't succumbing.png|Elisio notices that Macaron isn't succumbing.. KKPCALM29-Elisio zaps Macaron some more.png|..and zaps her some more KKPCALM29-MotW macarons attack.png|The monster attacks with macarons KKPCALM29-MotW hit with Gelato's ice attack.png|Gelato hits the monster with a giant ice ball KKPCALM29-MotW hit with Chocolat's chocolate attack.png|Chocolat hits the monster with a stream of chocolate KKPCALM29-Macaron talking to young Yukari.png|Macaron smiling at young Yukari KKPCALM29-Macaron's bonds start to break.png|Macaron's bonds start to break KKPCALM29-Young Yukari screaming for Macaron to give in to her dark side.png|Young Yukari screams for Macaron to give in to her dark side KKPCALM29-Macaron breaks free.png|Macaron breaks free KKPCALM29-The mirror landscape changes.png|The landscape inside the mirror changes KKPCALM29-Macaron embraces young Yukari.png|Macaron embraces young Yukari KKPCALM29-Macaron tells young Yukari she loves her.png|Macaron tells young Yukari she loves her KKPCALM29-Young Yukari cries in Macaron's embrace.png|Young Yukari cries in Macaron's embrace KKPCALM29-Macaron free from the mirror.png|Macaron is freed from the mirror KKPCALM29-Chocolat caught Macaron.png|Chocolat caught Macaron KKPCALM29-Macaron's crystal changes shape.png|Macaron's crystal changes shape KKPCALM29-Macaron's new crystal animal.png|Macaron's new crystal animal KKPCALM29-Chocolat&Macaron dance.png|Chocolat & Macaron dancing KKPCALM29-Chocolat&Macaron lean.png|Chocolat & Macaron leaning close together KKPCALM29-Chocolat&Macaron throw.png|Chocolat throws Macaron to avoid the monster's clock hand spike KKPCALM29-Chocolat&Macaron grab.png|Chocolat & Macaron grab hands KKPCALM29-Chocolat&Macaron twirl.png|Chocolat & Macaron twirling KKPCALM29-Macaron jumps to attack.png|Macaron jumps to attack KKPCALM29-Macaron knocked down by MotW.png|Macaron is knocked down by the monster KKPCALM29-Parfait readying her Rainbow Ribbon.png|Parfait readies her Rainbow Ribbon to catch Macaron KKPCALM29-Macaron jumping off Parfait's Rainbow Ribbon.png|Macaron jumps off Parfait's Rainbow Ribbon KKPCALM29-Macaron Julienne nyaa.png|Macaron meows while using Macaron Julienne KKPCALM29-MotW hit with Macaron Julienne.png|The monster hit with Macaron Julienne KKPCALM29-Macaron tells the others to do 3-2-Wonderful À La Mode.png|Macaron tells the others to do Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! KKPCALM29-The macarons restored.png|The macarons restored KKPCALM29-Elisio is angry he didn't get Macaron.png|Elisio is angry that he didn't get Macaron KKPCALM29-The Cures glaring back at Elisio.png|The Cures glaring back at Elisio KKPCALM29-Macha macarons and macha tea.png|Macha macarons and macha tea KKPCALM29-Yukari's grandma talking about Yukari over macarons.png|Yukari's grandma talking about Yukari over macarons KKPCALM29-Yukari happy again.png|Yukari is happy again KKPCALM29-Everyone loves macarons.png|Everyone loves Yukari's macarons KKPCALM29-End card.png|End card celebrating Cure Gelato's birthday Wallpapers wall_kira_29_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online. KKPCALM29.png|This episode's other wallpapers. Category:Image Galleries Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes